Weak Instead of Strong (ON HIATUS)
by I-really-hope-not
Summary: Galaxykit, the kit in a dreadful accident, stripping her of everything special. Sparklekit, the kit who wants to be noticed. Deathkit, the kit who's molded into something he isn't. Sunsetkit, the kit who wants to be loved and appreciated. Fossilkit, who wants to be left alone. And Celestialkit, the kit who just wants to be normal. Follow them on the journey of a lifetime. TROLLFIC.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! I-really-hope-not here with a troll-fic of troll-fics for y'all. This story isn't going to be serious and is more of a thing to do when I have writer's block for my other story, They Walk Alone. I would like to thank all of the wonderful guests and registered authors who submitted the OC's that I'm using in this story, shout out to y'all;** **StarSky15, Acorn (GUEST), Lightning Light, Candymouse 22, Ivyclaw of PineClan, Twanypelt37, Iron (GUEST), SilverflowerXRavenpaw, Etherose, Hazelfeather of StarClan, Rainbowzalt, Redwut, Bushclaww, Mutestep the Cat, and WarriorsErin, thank you all so, so much!**

 **ALLEGIANCES** **:**

 **Leader:**

 _Perfecttail:_ Fluffy pinky/grey fur with a long tail. Orange eyes with pink flecks. {StarSky15}

 **Deputy:**

 _Reapershadow:_ Black tom with a white face. Red eyes.

 _Apprentice: Shippingpaw_

 **Medicine Cat:**

 _Sweetmist:_ Beautiful lavender she-cat with a fluffy and sparkly tail. Deep blue eyes. {Acorn}

 _ **Warriors:**_

Constellationsky: Dark blue almost black tom with many thin golden stripes. Silver eyes.

 _Apprentice: Jazzypaw_

Comettail: Pale ginger tom with comet-like circles around his fur. Dark flaming green eyes.{Lightning Light}

 _Cosmicpelt:_ Blue grey cat with white spots that almost like clouds. Blue eyes.{Lightning Light}

 _Bellaluna:_ Pale grey she-cat with a white moon-shaped mark on her head. Purple-blue eyes. Candymouse22}

 _Apprentice: Vibrantpaw_

 _Starshine:_ Black she-cat with glowing white spots. Pink eyes. {Guest}

 _Witherslither:_ Shining golden tom with a black undercoat. Yellow eyes. {Guest}

 _Apprentice: Awesomepaw_

 _Amberpelt:_ Shimmering pale ginger she-cat. Sharp yellow eyes.

 _Knightheart:_ Pitch black tom with a silver "mask". Ice blue eyes. {Acorn}

 _Apprentice: Moonpaw_

 _Golddust:_ Golden tom. Yellow eyes. {Candymouse22}

 _Senpaisparkles:_ Handsome black tom with a sparkly rainbow stripe gong down his back. Rainbow eyes. {Ivyclaw of PineClan}

 _Kawaiieyes:_ Fluffy white she-cat with a fluffy tail. Kawaii eyes. {Ivyclaw of PineClan}

 _Galacticfall:_ He looks like a galaxy with a blue/grey pelt and multi-colored speckles. Blue and purple shaded eyes. {Twanypelt37}

 _Starryskies:_ Purple tabby with silver stripes. Purple eyes. {Iron}

 _Silversky:_ Silver she-cat with white patches. Shimmering blue eyes. {Acorn}

 _Lovelistbeauty:_ Bright pink fur with rainbow paws. Purple eyes. {SilverflowerXRavenpaw}

 ** _Apprentices:_  
**

 _Vibrantpaw:_ Dark purple/black she-cat with a yellow circle on her chest. Magical blue eyes. {Etherose}

 _Shippingpaw:_ Red tom with white streaks. Black eyes. {Hazelfeather of StarClan}

 _Jazzypaw:_ Bright orange tom with yellow swirls. Blue eyes. {Rainbowzalt}

 _Awesomepaw:_ Bright orange she-cat with darker spots. Green eyes. {Rainbowzalt}

 _Moonpaw:_ White she-cat with hints of silver. Huge bright yellow eyes. {Candymouse22}

 _ **Queens:**_

 _Andromedasparkle:_ Dark purple she-cat with silver galaxies in her fur. Blue and purple eyes. Mother of Galaxykit and Celestialkit.

 _Gorgeousbreeze:_ Silver she-cat with black markings. Neon green eyes. Mother of Deathkit and Sparklekit.

 _Etherealsky:_ Slender white she-cat with blue streaks. Grey and blue eyes. Mother of Fossilkit and Sunsetkit. {Etherose}

 _ **Kits:**_

 _Galaxykit:_ Dark blue she-kit with purple swirls and white pin-pricks. Silver eyes.

 _Celestialkit:_ Glowing golden she-kit with darker, more glittery golden bengal stripes. Blue eyes.

 _Deathkit:_ Black tom-kit with a silver tail-tip. Red eyes.

 _Fossilkit:_ Glistening oily black she-kit with bones showing through her pelt. Black hollows where her eyes are. {Hazelfeather of StarClan}

 _Sparklekit:_ Silver tom-kit with a single sparkly stripe running down his back. Yellow eyes. {Redwut}

 _Sunsetkit:_ Sparkly orange tabby she-kit. Green eyes. {Iron}

 _ **Elders:**_

 _Nobleglory:_ Long furred golden tom with a black chest. Red-orange eyes. {Etherose}

 _Rainbowsparkle:_ Rainbow colored she-cat. Galaxy colored eyes. {Bushclaww}

 ** _Cats Outside PerfectClan:_**

 _Jazz:_ Black and white patched tom. Blue eyes.

 _The_ _Cat_ _With_ No Name: No-one knows what they look like. Rumor has it that it's a fallen DeadClan cat.

 _Mutestep:_ Grey tabby with a white nose. Green eyes. {Mutestep the Cat}

 ** _DeadClan cats:_**

 _Doveflame:_ Pale silver she-cat with black sparkly marbling that looks like smoke. Pale orange eyes.

 _Nightbreeze:_ Pitch black tom with a crescent-shaped patch of fur on his side. Sparkling blue eyes. {Etherose}

 _Planetsphere:_ Red tom with bright orange markings. Amber eyes. {Etherose}

 _Universeheart:_ Dark blue tom. Orange eyes. {WarriorsErin}

* * *

They tell me I was normal, that I was perfect, Mary-Sue. They tell me I had the most beautiful pelt, dark blue with purple swirls and white pin-pricks. That I had the most beautiful silver eyes, just like my father. Now, the only silver eyes are my father's, brimming with untold sadness. The only white pin-pricks are DeadClan cats, shining up above the camp like vengeful fire. They tell me many things, about the accident, about what happened, I must believe them. I remember nothing. Just pain, and screaming that I'll later figure out was mine and Celestialkit's. Deathkit, and his brother Sparklekit, Fossilkit and Sunsetkit. We were all screaming. Is it any wonder why?

 _"Celestialkit!" The bright and carefree voice exclaims. "Pass the mossball!"_

 _"Okay!" The golden Mary exclaims back, a glowing golden paw swinging. "Here!"_

Carefree laughter haunted my dreams in the nights after the accident. Deathkit's jeers and Sparklekit's laugh. Fossilkit's morose sigh and Sunsetkit's bubbling laughter as she dances around us. Celestialkit's squeals as she flings the mossball to me and my own, oh my own beautiful laugh that I cannot remember.

 _"What's that?" Deathkit's queen-fur silky voice rasps in an un-tomly squeak._

 _"Look out!" Sparklekit's normally candid and smooth voice is filled with alarm that causes my fur to poof out._

 _"Galaxykit!" Celestialkit's voice is brimming over with fear as she races towards me from where she's standing but a warrior, Knightheart, scoops her up and dashes away._

 _Andromedasparkle was running for me. She never made it. I wondered where she was._

I can hear them. Andromedasparkle's determined voice and Constellationsky's painfilled one.

"Let me see her!"

"No." Sweetmist's velvety voice, one that has always brought me comfort is pained as well. _Tears in the velvet._ I muse to myself. _Broken promises._

They tell me I was delirious in the moon after I was hit, singing songs that no-one could understand, saying poems about a burning mountain, Sweetmist tried everything, but my Mary-Sue-ness slipped away. I am no longer perfect, blue and purple and white. My eyes are no longer my father's silver. I am black, plain black, and my eyes are grey. Plain grey. Oh, I still have my pin-pricks, but they no longer seem to glow and pulse with the beat of my heart. They are inert and so am I, a crushed seed planted and watered and left to grow. My name is Galaxykit, and this is the story of my life.


	2. Chapter 2: Galaxy meets the crew

**Hey everyone! I-really-hope-not here with another chapter, I didn't realize this would be so popular though, this story might graduate from side fic to an actual thing! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, and now for individual replies:**

 **Etherose: Thanks, is it okay if her mate is dead/from the Outside?**

 **WarriorsErin: Thanks! I wanted it to be pretty silly, but there's more coming! :)**

 **Iron: Yup! There's the second chapter! Thanks, I will!**

 **Candymouse22: Thanks, I hope that this chapter clears things up!**

 **Redwut: THANKS! HERE IT IS!**

 **Guest: Thank you! :)**

 **Bushclaww: Thank you, you write really well too!**

 **Acorn: You're welcome!**

 **Sagefoot: Thank you, and here's the next chapter!**

 **And thanks to my friend Leviosa who is correcting the mistakes I make over my shoulder!**

* * *

They tell me it was a rock, trailing fire and embers through the sky, glowing with the anger of a Mary's eyes. They tell me a part broke off, leaving a burning trail across the blue green-leaf sky as it plummeted towards the camp. The warriors grabbed the other kits, but Andromedasparkle was too slow, and I didn't move, and the tear of the sky hit me. They tell me there was a plume of dust like a cats tail exploded from the site, and that a harsh wind blew. Some part of me remember the pain, the screaming, the glowing meadows of DeadClan that floated just of reach. The star-struck silver, black, red and blue pelts that stood above me, and the four angelic voices that pronounced my fate. Slowly the visions fade and a soft lavender pelt makes its presence known.

 **~oOo~ CELESTIALKIT ~oOo~**

Sweetmist says we can't see her, my sister. Andromedasparkle and Constellationsky pace angrily outside the medicine den, forced outside by Sweetmist's firm words. I wait outside the nursery, alongside the other kits.

"I don't see why we can't see her." Deathkit grouses angrily. "It's just a bit of rock. Gorgeousbreeze just doesn't want us to have fun."

"Well." Sparklekit reasons soothingly. "Sweetmist probably just wants to make sure that she's fine."

"I bet Galaxykit is dead." Fossilkit sighs mornfully.

"I hope." Deathkit slouches down, his void-black fur fluffed out to keep himself warm against the drizzling rain.

"Deathkit!" Sunsetkit scolds.

"Is that her?" My breath explodes out of my mouth and my glowing pelt brightens.

A black kit stumbles out of the medicine den, her grey eyes widened in fear and her breath fogs out of her mouth in a ghostly halo.

"Oh." I say, my pelt dimming again. That is not my sister. Sparklekit frowns slightly beside me.

 **~oOo~ SPARKLEKIT ~oOo~**

I fear. Not just because Galaxykit might die, but also because I'm pretty sure I like her. Not as a friend, most certainly not as a friend. I think. I dunno, I don't feel like this about Celestialkit, Fossilkit, or Sunsetkit. It's like a warm breeze has swept over my heart whenever I see her, the dark blue pelt, the purple swirls, the white pin-pricks like little stars. And her silver eyes- they glow with laughter and life that I only see in puddles, reflected back at me. When Celestialkit's pelt jumps brighter I snap back to attention as a small black she-kit with the _plainest_ grey eyes I've ever seen totters out of the medicine den, the frozen ferns around the mouth swaying around Sweetmist as she watches the small kit. My heart, which had been flying with hope flies to close to the sun that is hope and plummets to the ground. This was _not_ Galaxykit. I can hear Celestialkit's sad " _oh"._ I take a closer look, beside me, Deathkit laughs.

 **~oOo~ Deathkit ~oOo~**

Sparklekit looks so hopeful as the _Plain-Jane_ makes her way out of the medicine den, there's absolutely nothing special about her. I laugh, partly because of the stupid look on his face as he realizes it's not Galaxykit, and partly because of how _stupid_ the kit looks.

"Hey!" I shout. "Plain-Jane! Who are you?"

Sunsetkit gasps.

"Deathkit!" She scolds. "That's not a nice thing to say!"

"Whatever." I sneer. I don't like sneering very much, but father, Reapershadow does, so I gotta impress him. Sneering it is. "Look how _plain_ she is!"

"Still!" The orange tabby insists. "We musn't make fun of those less fortunate than us! It's not her fault that she was born plain!"

"Ugh." I roll my eyes. I don't even know why I talk to Sunsetkit. She's so cheerful and kind.

Sunsetkit frowns and her sea-foam green eyes narrow slightly.

 **~oOo~ Sunsetkit ~oOo~**

Deathkit is so mean! But he also can be kind, I'm sure of it! It's not his fault, Gorgeousbreeze isn't the nicest role-model, not like Etherealsky . She's the best! I stand up and bounce towards the kit. She is all alone, she's going to want a friend! Behind me I can hear Celestialkit coming after me, and Fossilkit complaining as all the other kits follow me. Yay! Maybe we can all play moss-ball together! And maybe the new kit knows where Galaxykit is! We never got to finish our game!

 **~oOo~ Fossilkit ~oOo~**

Sunsetkit tears across the clearing, doesn't she know her actions are irritating to those around her? As Celestialkit follows I am forcefully dragged along with the herd of kits.

"Something might fall from the sky!" I yowl, don't they realize the risks? Being outside the nursery is already too big a risk!

They ignore me. Of course. Oddly, Deathkit slows a bit and glances at me. His dark red eyes narrow and he gives me a small nod. Then he's off, running again. I follow.

* * *

"Hey Plain-Jane!" The shout is loud, and my head throbs. I pin my ears back and crouch low to the ground as the sparkling orange tabby races towards me.

"Hi!" Her voice isn't unpleasant, but there's a permanent cheerfulness that...hurts...

"Hi." I whisper.

"What's your name?" Her eyes have grey flecks in them. I wonder if they are the same shade as mine.

"Galaxykit." I whisper. Her face twitches into a weird look, and a glowing gold paw comes down. I peek up, my fur fluffing out.

"You are not Galaxykit!" My first impression are the deep blue eyes that are sprinkled with silver. My second impression is the pure anger radiating from her.

"Am so." I spit. I'm done with this. I am done with being treated differently. I am done with being told that I'm something I'm not.

"Are not!" She roars and the light intensifies. "Galaxykit is my sister! You are not my sister!"

"Deal with it, 'cause I am!" I hiss.

Her glowing pelt is painful to look at, the golden light turning white.

"Watch it." An elegantly lazy voice drifts over to me. "You're going to put out someone's eyes. Namely me."

"Watch your tone Deathkit!" The golden kit hisses. "Just 'cause you're the oldest does'n't mean that you can boss all of us around!"

"Please Celestialkit." Dark red eyes roll in an elegantly bored fashion. "I'm just sayn'. Nobleheart looks pretty irritated."

Celestialkit huffs and struts away. Deathkit catches sight of a black tom and races over, following him is a bony she-kit.

"Fossilkit." I jump. A silver tom grins down at me, his abnormal height casting a shadow over me. "And the tabby is Sunsetkit. I'm Sparklekit."

I stare at him. Is it possible that there's another kit like me? Plain? Then he shifts and I see the sparkling stripe running down his spine and suddenly I hate him.

"Go away!" I jump to my paws and race to the ferns that hide the medicine den, hiding its still tranquility and the soft trickle of water that feeds the pool in the corner. The small raspberry that grows quietly along the back wall. The kind Sweetmist who lives there, in the small cave by the willow tree. Sparklekit watches me with a sad look on his face, but Sunsetkit scampers up to him and soon they're playing and laughing together. Without me, everyone seems happier.

 **Okay, chapter two up and done. now for QOTD:**

 **QOTD1: Should this story turn from a side thing to something I work on more?**

 **QOTD2: What do you think of the kits?**

 **QOTD3: Are you having a good day? If not, I hope everything get's better and the radio plays your favorite song!**

 **I-really-hope-not signing off, I'll see you all later on _Weak Instead of Strong_ or _They Walk Alone!_**


	3. Chapter 3: Deathkit

**Hey everyone, I-really-hope-not here with another chapter! According to the reviews, I should work on this more, so I am! Now for individual replies:**

 **Ivyclaw of PineClan: Thanks for your input! I'm glad you're having a good night, and wait, there will be more Deathkit.**

 **Etherose: Okay, thanks! It is fun, I'm having a ball letting my ridiculous side out.**

 **Iron: Thanks! I strive to keep the submitted OC's as close as the original submission as possible!**

 **Redwut: Okay! And the radio might, just wait!**

 **Cheers to Leviosa, who's my awesome grammar, spelling, and typo correcter!**

* * *

I stay in the medicine den for another moon. I am now four moons and I have been plain for two. During that time, I've made an uneasy peace with Celestialkit, and become friends with Sunsetkit and Sparklekit, who I still dislike a little bit. Deathkit and Fossilkit though, they are different story. Deathkit would do anything to impress his father, even things that hurt him and others. Fossilkit just wants friends, and Deathkit is a good one, 'cause his name is Death. I don't get it, but I'm content to let them be off on their own, practicing hunting crouches that they master perfectly, taking swipes at the sky that leave my heart aching for skills that I will never get back. Right now, I am alone. This is happening more and more as the others drift away, forming their own, stronger friendships. A leaf skitters by, surprisingly green for leaf-bare. I slam my paw down, and the leaf stops under the brutal force. I carefully lift my paw up, the leaf impaled by my claws. Delicately ripping it into pieces I watch as the fragments spiral off in a gust of wind that tugs on my fur, the pieces separating and meeting over and over before separating forever.

"Galaxykit!" Andromedasparkle calls me over. "It's not good to be out in this weather!"

I trudge back over to my mother, watching sadly as the other kits laugh and play around a grinning Celestialkit, her pelt glowing with a light that they use to make shadows and tell stories.

"Why can't I play with them?" I ask, searching my mother's face for an answer that was not forthcoming.

"Well," The purple queen wraps her tail over her paws thoughtfully. "They are stronger than you, more Mary-Sue."

"But Fossilkit is like me right?" I blink innocently, trying to hide the pain inside.

"No Galaxykit, she's _edgy_. There's a difference." Gorgeousbreeze padded out of the nursery, an over hanging rock with curtains of morning glory that the apprentices cared for enclosing it.

"How so?" I can't keep the anger out of my voice.

"See her bones?" Gorgeousbreeze pointed with her tail. "And she doesn't have any eyes."

I squint as Reapershadow's angry voice echoes through the main clearing.

"No, not like that you pathetic creature!" Blood-red eyes are narrowed at Deathkit, who's cowering on the ground. "Waving your tail like that is going to alert the prey to your presence! Again!"

 **~oOo~ Deathkit ~oOo~**

I crouch back down to the ground, my weight perfectly balanced when something lands on my tail. I cry out, and I see Gorgeousbreeze stalking towards us.

"Watch your tail!" Reapershadow grinds my tail into the ground with his paw and swings to face Gorgeousbreeze.

"Reapershadow!" I have never seen her this angry, her green eyes practically flaming with anger. "How dare you treat our son like that!"

"I'll stop when he fixes his mistakes!" Reapershadow hisses back, black fur bristling with anger that matches my mothers.

"He's only four moons!"

"I could do it at three!"

Gorgeousbreeze raises a paw and Reapershadow sneers.

"What, you're going to hit me?" He mocks.

"Don't forget why you fell in love with me." Gorgeousbreeze snarls, and her paw connects soundly with Reapershadow's face, claws leaving ugly tears across his muzzle.

"You dare!" He flails, eyes closed tightly against the streaming blood. "I am the deputy!"

"And I'm the mother of your kits!" The silver she-cat spits, fur bristling. "I am fully within my rights!"

"Enough!" Perfecttail leaps down from her den in the intertwined branches of the Meeting Tree. "Reapershadow, you forget yourself!"

"I forget!" He raises a paw, and I flinch. I know what that paw can do.

"Yes." Her orange eyes bore into him, and he slowly realizes who he is talking to. "Warrior Code, rule number 14; a queen is fully correct in any matters dealing with kits, unless the majority of the Clan disapproves."

"Yes Perfecttail." Reapershadow mumbles, blood dripping off his chin.

"Now go see Sweetmist." The fluffy she-cat leaps back up to her den, and I watch her, staring enviously at the den formed by the fused branches of two willow trees, twisting around each other to form a platform and roof for the den. She addresses us from a lower branch, the Clan gathered inside the shelter of the willows.

I suddenly notice Galaxykit watching me and I hiss, my tail smarting and my pride shattered. I turn and race into the shaded alcove that is formally known as a secondary den, but it's never in use, and it's more of a tunnel leading down into the ground. For once, I hurl myself down the tunnel, my emotions a rising tide inside. I slow down, unsure where to go when I see a light, and exiting the tunnel, for once I am outside Camp, outside responsibility, outside perfection.

 **~oOo~ Sparklekit ~oOo~**

I hate how Reapershadow treats Deathkit, pushing him to the limit, molding him into himself, trampling over the kinder, softer cat that I know that my brother is. Sunsetkit sees it too, how he struggles to control all the emotions that are building up inside of himself. I can feel it; the anger, the frustration, the helplessness, the hopelessness, the shame and disappointment that he carries without a word, with only a look in his eyes that he gets sometimes when ever he sees Reapershadow. I'm glad that he leaves me alone, then I hate that I let Deathkit suffer though everything.

"Move." I turn and see Amberpelt standing behind me. Her yellow eyes are narrowed and I creep aside for the prickly warrior.

"Don't mind her." I recognize that accented voice! I turn and smile at Comettail. He and Cosmicpelt are my favorite warriors ever!

"Hello Sparklekit." Cosmicpelt is awesome, she always plays with us!

Sunsetkit and Celestialkit soon join us, tossing the mossball back and forth, laughing and slowly, I forget my worries over Deathkit.

 **~oOo~ Deathkit ~oOo~**

I stare at the ring of trees, none of them are the same kind; willow, larch, fir, cedar, pine, and pear. There's something about this clearing, a feeling of life and balance. Then I blink, and everything is gone. It's just a clearing of twisted maples that loom menacingly over me. I turn to go back into the tunnel when I come face-to-chest with a star-struck silver pelt, flanked by black, red, and blue.

"Get off our territory!" I hiss.

All four cats smile at me and the silver cat speaks.

" _I_ _am Doveflame."_

 _"Nightbreeze."_ The one with the odd moon-shaped patch speaks.

 _"Planetsphere."_ The red tom.

 _"Universeheart."_ The final, blue tom.

" _When the six wings opposite take flight,"_ They chant. _"The dark angel falls to the falling sun, and the burning mountain calls him."_

"What does that even mean?" I shout at the whirl of starlight they vanish into. "I'm literally four moons! I have no idea what to do!"

" _You will know."_ Universeheart appears and disappears for a moment to deliver that _wonderful_ piece of information.

"Well excuse me." I draw a claw across the ground and for a moment, the fir tree blazes back into existence behind me.

I trot back into the tunnel , and emerge into camp. I feel the solid weight of expectations, responsibility and disappointment settle upon me like a lead jacket, and my pawsteps become measured, every word calculated, every move planned as the eyes of history settle on me, scorching my pelt.

 **End of chapter three! I did not mean for Reapershadow's treatment of Deathkit to be anything more than that one parent who wants the best for their child, but has a bad way of showing it. I apologize before hand if appears to be something more like child abuse, and am requesting that you leave a review explaining how I can do better or PM me about it. But now, it is time for Question Of The Day!**

 **QOTD1: Okay, so what do you think of Deathkit now?**

 **QOTD2: What do you think the prophecy means? I'm not going to spoil anything though!**

 **QOTD3: Are you having a good day? If not, I hope that big thing that you were dreading turns out to not be so bad, and you get to relax!**


	4. Chapter 4: Stuff happens

**Hey everyone! I-really-hope-not here with another chapter! Thanks everyone who reviewed chapter three, and here's chapter four! Sorry for not updating sooner, I'm under a lot of stress, testing has started, there's (righteous) family drama going on, and my computer's really crappy. Now it's individual replies time!**

 **Iron: Yup! They're going on a journey! Reapershadow is really hate-able isn't he?**

 **Candymouse22: Gorgeousbreeze, the most savage cat here...**

 **Bushclaww: Thank you! If you like my story, you should check out Ivy the Light Bringer's story; Perfect!**

 **Lilacfrost of Tecnoclan: I should have made this clearer at the beginning, "Perfect" is their form of "star", as Mary-Sue or Gary-Stu they were before, they have the name "Perfect" accenting their suffix. So if Fluffytail became leader, they would become Perfecttail. Hope this clears things up!**

 **Redwut: Deathkit standing up to his father? Well, I'm not going to spoil... But go you! Gold soccer and rep softball! Whoo! Sorry about you maybe having to choose though.. :(**

 **Etherose: Nope, to each her/his own!**

 **SilverflowerXRavenpaw: XD thanks! It is a weird story- it came to me while I was doing some math homework, and just spiraled out from there! Glad to hear what you think of the kits, and that Deathkit's dialog is authentic! (Rule 14 _is_ boss!)**

 **Now, chapter four, and thanks to Leviosa, my spelling and grammar checker!**

* * *

It hasn't been a few days since the Reapershadow-Perfecttail standoff. I'm slowly getting used to this, the strange looks, how Witherslither would stand in front of Starshine as if to protect his mate from the plainness that is me. Amberpelt is Amberpelt, snapping at everyone or coldly tolerating their presence, there is some small comfort in that. There's an odd feeling around the camp, like something terrible is about to happen. I remember this feeling, yet I can't remember my own laugh.

 _"Do you feel it Celestialkit?"_

 _"Feel what?"_

 _"There's an odd feeling...I think I want to stay in the nursery."_

 _"Come on, just because your Andromedasparkle's favorite doesn't mean you get to go acting like a prissy she-cat!" Celestialkit teased._

 _"Yeah." I shook my head, the heavy feeling like water clogging my ears. "I guess I must be imagining things."  
_

 _"Or you're getting powers!" Celestialkit's eyes were sparkling. Once in a thousand lifetimes did a cat get powers. I would truly be a Mary-Sue._

 _"As if!" I laugh, and we chase each other out of the nursery, laughter ringing and paws pounding, our eyes full of life and sparkles._

 **~oOo~ Sunsetkit ~oOo~**

I twitch and squirm, my dream fading from bright laughter and sunshine to a ring of trees, one willow, one larch, one fir, one cedar, one pine, and one pear. Four cats stand in the middle, their pelts shining with stars.

" _I am Doveflame."_

 _"Nightbreeze"_

 _"Planetsphere."_

 _"Universeheart."_

Their voices are like music, Doveflame's sweet chime, Nightbreeze's lower sigh, Planetsphere's deep bass, and Universeheart's clear alto. I'm jealous. I want a voice like that!

 _"When the six wings opposite take flight, the rising sun is vanquished by the angel of darkness, and the burning mountain calls her."_ A soft breeze begins to blow, and the smell of something burning causes me to recoil and my nose to wrinkle.

"What's that?" I panic, the choking stench permeating the air, clogging my throat, prickling my nose, stinging my eyes.

"Sunsetkit!" Deathkit's rich voice knocks me out of the dream. "For DeadClan's sake, stop it! You're getting _your_ moss into _my_ nest!"

"Sorry." I mutter, trying to ignore the stench that lingers in my nose, and the intelligent red eyes of Deathkit.

He huffs and turns away, moss shreds clinging to his black pelt. Sparklekit yawns, showing pearly teeth that gleam in the morning light. I can feel the odd emotions fade from me as the light filters through the entrance of the tree stump, lighting the nests.- That doesn't make them all go away. _Think positive!_ I think hopelessly. _Don't be anything but 100% happy!_

"I'm going to go out." I announce to the air, wishing that for once, someone would notice my confusion, care for me, teach me, love me. And I don't mean the way a sibling loves a sibling, a queen loves her kits, I mean, ready-to-die-for-you, will you be my mate, kind of love. Preferably from Deathkit.

"I wanna come too!" Sparklekit's bright mew makes me smile as the sparkling grey kit bounces to his paws. Sparklekit and I are friends, and it's not going to go anywhere, he is hopelessly in love with Galaxykit. At least, that's what Shippingpaw told me. He's very reliable about that.

"So shall I." Celestialkit teased Galaxykit, having finally made peace with her. I'm glad- oh so glad- I hate how they would hiss and spit at each other.

"Might as well." Deathkit grouses as he hauls himself out of his nest, his tail tip flicking with annoyance. Aww! Don't be so sad!

"Okay." Galaxykit's voice is soft with untold pain. Maybe she'll talk to me about it!

We all trot out into the main clearing of camp, Fossilkit trailing behind us.

"Who wants to play mossball?" I ask, carefully dragging some scraps of moss into a ball.

"I will!" Sparklekit grins.

"Sure." Celestialkit washes a paw, the fur shining brighter.

"We're four moons, but sure." Deathkit sighs.

"I'm in." Galaxykit mutters.

"Remember the last time we played mossball?" Fossilkit asks, hollow sockets shadowed in the daylight. "Galaxykit lost her Mary-Sue-ness."

"It's okay." Galaxykit shook her black head. "It won't happen again."

After an awkward silence, I batted the mossball to Celestialkit, and soon we are all playing, the green moss tumbling across the soft sand, our paws kicking as we pulled crazy stunts to get it.

"Perfecttail!" Starrysky called up to the leader. "The patrol found traces of fox dung by the border with the Outsiders!"

"Very well." Perfecttail nodded, as we all stopped playing to listen in.

"Outsiders!" Deathkit mumbled, eyes narrowed. "I want to see one."

I nod eagerly, Outsiders are the rouges and loners of our world, grouped together on their side of the forest. It's a lawless place, the warriors hiss. Cats patched with night and shadows slinking through underbrush that will never give them away. Toms with pelts and muscles that are thin and eyes that are dull. She-cats who would trade their litters for another night of survival. It is a terrible, dangerous, disgusting place. Sweetmist told me once. Not a single cat there is worthy of a heart-beat of our time.

"Me too!" The other kits laugh, tail flicking with amusement. _What is Sunsetkit going to do?_ Their eyes dance silently. _Talk to an Outsider?_

"I wouldn't mind seeing how they live." Celestialkit's pelt brightens and darkens. "It might be interesting."

"They'd kill you first." Fossilkit muttered. "Everyone knows Outsiders kill everyone they come across."

"Hmph." Celestialkit's tabby fur dims and brightens. "At least I could dazzle them with my fur!"

Sparklekit opened his mouth to say something, as a loud snarl ripped through the air, and the bramble wall fell under an onslaught of dark ginger pelts and white teeth we never heard coming.

The warriors hissed, and soon our happy clearing was filled with red blood and red pelts.

"Run!" Galaxykit squeaked.

"Fight back!" Deathkit bellowed, swiping at the muzzle of a younger fox, its fur still soft and fluffy.

We make our way across the clearing, and my heart soars, that is, until four massive foxes stand in our way.

"Attack!" Deathkit leaps into battle, only to be swatted aside by a massive black scarred paw.

"Deathkit!" I shout, and the biggest fox laughs. It's an ugly laugh.

"Tiny pup pup." It chokes. "Scarred one kills tiny pup!"

And that's when Sparklekit collapses.

 **End of chapter four! Onto Question Of The Day!**

 **QOTD1: What do you think of Sunsetkit? I'm going to be writing from Galaxykit's PoV from now on, with a few exceptions.**

 **QOTD2: What do you think caused Sparklekit to collapse?**

 **QOTD3: Are you having a good day? If not, I hope that you achieve your long-term goal, and your favorite story updates!**

 **I-really-hope-not signing off, see y'all next time on _Weak Instead of Strong_ or _They Walk Alone!_**


	5. Chapter 5: More stuff happens

**Hey everyone! I-really-hope-not here with another chapter of Weak Instead of Strong! With nothing else to say, other than I'm super angry they pushed back my school's last day of school, individual replies time!**

 **Candymouse22: You're welcome! I'm glad to hear that Sunsetkit is your favorite character! Now, read on to find out why Sparklekit fainted!**

 **Snowfrost: :)**

 **Bushclaww: Yup, that entire particular generation seems to be very connected to StarClan! Sorry about school, but education is important...And LOL, Celestialkit is pretty funny!**

 **Etherose: Nope, still alive and kicking, and I plan to stay that way for a long time! XD**

 **Iron: Read on to find out! I'm glad you're happy! (Or were right then.)**

 **SilverflowerXRavenpaw: Thank you for your constructive criticism! Read on for Sparklekit, and I'm glad you got to goof off in practice!**

 **Redwut: Yeah, better get well Sparklekit, read on to find out!**

 **WarriorsErin: Nice guess! Read on to find out! I'm glad you had a good day!**

 **Onwards with the story, and thanks to Leviosa!**

* * *

 _"Sparklekit!" I screech, twisting to get a look at the fallen tom, eyes searching for the spurts of blood I know to come. He pops up, shaking his head._

 _"Sorry," he apologized. "I tripped."_

 _"Are you kidding?" Deathkit snaps._

 _"Nope!" The grey kit mews cheerfully._

Or at least that's how I wish it happened. Instead, a young fox had landed on him, russet fur shining with blood.

"Sharpfang beat small pup!" The young fox crows.

"Sixclaw will beat Sharpfang!" Another young fox enters our arena, and launches itself at the aforementioned Sharpfang.

"Crow-flesh!" The first fox snapped its drooling jaws, and the two separate as a third- _third_ \- fox knocks them aside. "Attack the small pups! Not each other!"

The russet pelts turn to us, and black muzzles flash, Deathkit is screaming a challenge while Fossilkit hisses furiously. I see Celestialkit burst into light, and Sunsetkit fluffs her fur, ready for battle. I scoot back, and unsheathe my claws, knowing they wouldn't do much.

"Come on you flat-muzzled pile of mouse dung, let's dance!" Deathkit snarls, and leaps at the closest one, Sharpfang I think. I see claws flash, and Fossilkit is by his side, the two black kits fighting as one, a wave of shadows that will never retreat.

"For PerfectClan!" Sunsetkit yowls, throwing herself at Sixclaw, and ripping a good chunk of fur from his shoulder. I see Celestialkit roar, and she is dazzling as she leaps into battle, the two she-kits- the setting sun and the sun herself- working surprisingly well.

"Well? What are you waiting for?" I look down, and it's Sparklekit, who hauls himself to his paws and grins crookedly at me. "Let's go!"

I follow him into the fray as he heads for the third and smallest fox who looks bored. I dunno. I don't read fox expressions for fun. The others sit in a semi circle watching us fight, snapping at other foxes and warriors who come to help- the foxes or us.

"Watch out!" Sparklekit dodges a black paw, and I scramble aside, my fur brown with dust and sand.

"Thanks." I pant, watching him attack and defend with never-ending vigor.

"Galaxykit!" Sparklekit yowls. "Look out!"

Too late I turn to see a fox lunge for me, Deathkit and Fossilkit hanging determinedly to its shoulders. With a screech, I lash out with a paw, eyes screwed shut, knowing certain doom is about to befall me. Again. I hear a yelp, and feel something thud against my paw, sending a jolt up into my shoulder.

"Good hit!" Sparklekit cheers, and I peek open my eyes to see the fox shaking it's muzzle, blood welling up in long scrapes along its nose.

"Foxes!" The clearing stills as we all turn to face the middle of the clearing, where Reapershadow and a massive, blood-red fox circle around each other. "My warriors! Silence!" It's Perfecttail, who looks grave as she gives an order. "Let the fight begin!"

They lunge at each other, and the middle of the clearing erupts into motion, black and red clashing in a cyclone of blows. Suddenly, it's still, the fox has been pinned on its back by Reapershadow, who has a paw on its chest.

"Die!" The black deputy drives his paw down, claws extended, and I cringe, waiting for the blood to flow. It's doesn't. In fact, Reapershadow just taps his claw on the foxes throat and let's him up. The warriors let out a cheer and the foxes snarl in annoyance, but no one makes a move.

"What's going on?" Deathkit hisses.

"Good fight mate!" The massive fox congratulates Reapershadow. "You've gotten faster with that back blow!"

"Thanks Ripred!" Reapershadow purrs cheerfully. "You're not to shabby yourself!"

The warriors and the foxes are talking, mingling, and congratulating each other.

"I think we've been played." Celestialkit mews in a monotone.

"Good fight ya'll!" Deathkit spins around, and the three foxes we were fighting are standing there, eyes shining.

"Who do you think you are?" Deathkit hisses before any of us can say anything.

"Uh..." The female fox cocks her head to the side, as if thinking. "I'm Sharpfang, that's Sixclaw, and the one who is skinny as a stick is Redbloom."

"Deathkit! Sparklekit!" Gorgeousbreeze stalks up. "You're filthy! And stop harassing the foxes!"

Before either tom can protest, Gorgeousbreeze is washing them viciously, even though they don't need it, their fur soon shining brighter than usual.

"Sunsetkit, Fossilkit!" Etherealsky trots up, nodding to the foxes who race away, heading after the rest of the leaving foxes. "You look glorious!"

And they did, fur shining and not a hair out of place, they look as good, if not better than before they began fighting.

"Celestialkit, Galaxykit-oh my DeadClan what happened!" Andromedasparkle gasps, taking in my muddy pelt. "Quick, quick! Wash!"

I start washing my paws, and soon feel Andromedasparkle's tongue rasping over my fur, and soon I am clean.

"Let all cats old enough exist, gather around the Two Willows for a Clan meeting!" Perfecttail yowls from the Meeting Branch.

Once we have all formed a blob of bright colors and eyes at the base of the trees, our leader begins.

"Today, we have several new warriors; I, Perfecttail, leader of PerfectClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I recommend them to you in turn. Vibrantpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do."

"Shippingpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life? "

"I do." Shippingpaw's black eyes are filled with glee.

"Awesomepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do." Awesomepaw's voice was firm.

"Jazzypaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do." he practically sang, much to the amusement of the Clan.

"Moonpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do." Moonpaw's voice rang clearly through the clearing and Bellaluna puffed put her chest with pride.

"Then by the powers vested in me by DeadClan, I give you your warrior names! Vibrantpaw, you are now Vibrantbreeze! You are honored for your courage and intelligence, and PerfectClan welcomes you as a full member of its ranks! Shippingpaw, you are now Shippingspirit! You are honored for your determination and strength, and PerfectClan welcomes you as a full member of its ranks! Awesomepaw, you are now Awesomegleam! You are honored for your bravery and kindness, and PerfectClan welcomes you as a full member of its ranks! Jazzypaw, you are now-" Perfecttail stopped and took a deep breath, having not breathed while doing the ceremonies for Vibrantbreeze, Shippingspirit, and Awesomegleam. "You are now Jazzyfeet! You are honored for your energy and speed, and PerfectClan welcomes you as a full member of its ranks! Moonpaw, you are now Moonfrost! You are honored for your diligence and compassion, and PerfectClan welcomes you as a full member of its ranks!"

"Vibrantbreeze, Shippingspirit, Awesomegleam, Jazzyfeet, Moonfrost! Vibrantbreeze, Shippingspirit, Awesomegleam, Jazzyfeet, Moonfrost!" The Clan cats yowled.

"And we have another ceremony! Today, six kits have shown themselves worthy in combat, and it is time for them to be apprenticed." Perfecttail nodded at the line of kits. "I will take...Celestialkit as my own apprentice, and from this day forth, until she receives her warrior name, she will be known as Celestialpaw!"

"Celestialpaw! Celestialpaw!"

"What about Deathkit?" Gorgeousbreeze calls out, green eyes narrowed.

"Sorry." Perfecttail flicks her tail. "No buts, no cuts, no coconuts!"

"What even is a coconut?" Sparklekit whispers.

"Anyway! Cosmicpelt, you are a strong and honorable warrior, and so I bequeath Sunsetkit to you as your apprentice! Sunsetkit, from this day forth, until you receive your warrior name, you will be Sunsetpaw!"

"Sunsetpaw! Sunsetpaw!"

"Comettail you are a wise and cunning warrior, and so I bequeath Deathkit to you as your apprentice! Deathkit, from this day forth, until you receive your warrior name, you will be Deathpaw!"

"Deathpaw! Deathpaw!"

"Galacticfall, you are a noble and intelligent warrior, and so I bequeath Sparklekit to you as your apprentice! Sparklekit, from this day forth, until you receive you warrior name, you will be Sparklepaw!"

"Sparklepaw! Sparklepaw!"

"Silversky, you are a courageous and brave warrior, and so I bequeath Fossilkit to you as your apprentice! Fossilkit, from this day forth, until you receive your warrior name, you will be Fossilpaw!"

"Fossilpaw! Fossilpaw!"

"Amberpelt, you are a-"

"No." The ginger she-cat's voice was bland as she refused the ceremony. "Not teaching the little brat."

"Very well. Golddust?"

"Apologies Perfecttail, but I have not taught an apprentice before, I don't think I would do a proper job teaching one who can't automatically pick skills up."

Perfecttail frowned.

"Lessee... I can't have Constellationsky mentor...or Starshine or Witherslither...Knightheart just mentored Moonfrost...same with Belllaluna and Reapershadow...Senpaisparkles, Kawaiieyes, and Loveliestbeauty are brand-new warriors...Starryskies! Oh no...you're Galaxykit's older sister, that's right...I can't ask the queens to mentor..."

"For the love of DeadClan I'll mentor her!" Nobleglory hissed, shaking his golden fur out.

"You're an elder, Nobleglory, sit down." Perfecttail looked down at the cats in the clearing. "Are you sure that you aren't willing to mentor, Amberpelt?"

"Do I look like I want to mentor that little piece of crowfood?" Amberpelt spat.

"Language." Perfecttail sighed. "Fine. Then I'll just mentor her along with Celestialpaw."

"Outrage!" Nobleglory argued. "In my day, when we had a proper tom leader-"

"Sit down Nobleglory!"Reapershadow hissed.

With a loud humph and the crack of old bones the golden elder sat down.

"Galaxykit, from this day forth, until you receive your warrior name, you will be Galaxypaw!"

"Galaxypaw. Galaxypaw." The quiet chant of the Clan is disheartening compared the the loud cheers that they gave the other kits.

We step up and touch noses with our mentors, me touching Perfecttail's nose second. Then we are shown the apprentices den by Shippingspirit, who whispers; _"I ship it_ _"_ at Deathpaw and Sunsetpaw, much to their mutual discomfort.

"Hey Sparklepaw." Deathkit's red eyes stare at the silver tom from over the edge of his nest. "Why did you collapse earlier?"

Sparklepaw laughs.

"Funny thing!" he snorts. "Some cat told me that my destiny was important and gave me this weird prophecy. "When six wings opposite take flight, the shattered shine will give rise to the never ending sky, and then the burning mountain calls him."

Deathkit narrows his eyes and his sleek head retreats back into his nest. Sunsetpaw looks uncomfortable, and instead turns and begins to chat quietly with Fossilpaw.

"What's even up with those foxes?" Deathkit asks suddenly, and there's the scratching of moss as Sparklepaw shifts.

"They help test to see if we're worthy of becoming an apprentice." Celestialpaw yawns, her pelt flickering. "I asked Perfecttail about it, that's why there's only a group of kits at the same age at a time- otherwise it would ruin the test."

"That's a dumb reason." Deathpaw yawns.

"You're a dumb reason." Sunsetpaw's mew is blurry with exhaustion.

"No you are!"

"If you make too much noise, the warriors will hear us and then we won't be able to become warriors." Fossilpaw mews glumly.

"I hate you sometimes, I really do." Deathpaw curls back up in his nest, and soon they all are sleeping, fur lit by the soft glow from Celestialpaw's pelt. Only I am awake, mind looping endlessly around Sparklepaw's words- _Give rise to the never ending sky, never ending sky, ending sky, sky, sky, sky..._

 _And somewhere, in between the starry sky and the moonlit earth, four pairs of eyes watched, and four voices rose in a chant that would be forgotten by day; As the six wings opposite take flight, the never ending shall reach its end, and the burning mountain will call her to her death!_

 **Okay, that's the end of chapter five, and I'm sorry for not updating sooner, our finals are going on... and a bunch of project's due dates are coming up. On top of that, they moved our last day of school down to June 26! So updates may be even more sporadic until we get into summer vacation, and sorry for being really bad at updating frequently. With all that said, it's time for** **the questions of the day!**

 **QOTD1: What do you think of the foxes? Do you want to see more of them?  
**

 **QOTD2: What do you think of the two prophecies?**

 **QOTD3: Are you having a good day? If not, I hope you get a day to relax and read a good book!**

 **I-really-hope-not signing off, see y'all later on _Weak Instead of Strong_ or _They Walk Alone_!**


End file.
